Lost Boys: TV series
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Spoilers for a TV series that should be made


I don't own these characters or profit from them. However if anyone in actual television wants to make this into a real TV series, I reserve the right to change my mind about that. In the mean time if you want to write fics based on these episode summaries, feel free.

The Lost Boys: The Television Series

Season 1

By, Clayton Overstreet

Background

Santa Carla:

The town is cursed. When the Spanish came to the area they killed off a tribe who lived on the land without even trying to make a deal. Many fled. Many more died. The tribe's shaman cursed the land, drawing in the forces of darkness to destroy all who dwelled there. Of course nobody really believes that old legends. You might as well believe in vampires and werewolves while you are at it.

Cast

Michael:

When his family moved to the small town of Santa Carla he fell in with a bad crowd… of bloodsucking motorcycle riding monsters. They tricked him into drinking vampire blood and then tried to force him to kill people, knowing that once he did he would be a vampire forever. He fought back, with the help of his brother and the two Frog brothers, and learned that if they destroyed the head vampire before he killed anyone else he would be cured.

Unfortunately he killed the wrong vampire.

When they did kill the head vampire his new girlfriend and the young boy the vampires had also tried to turn went back to being human, but Michael was doomed to a life as the new head vampire. Star took the boy and left Santa Carla immediately afterwards, never to return.

What he learns now is that the former head vampire, Max, had more going on than his evil plan to transform Michael's family and marry his mom. Responsibilities and enemies that Michael has now inherited. In order to protect the citizens of Santa Carla, his family, and the rest of the world, Michael now has to step up and take his place as king of the monsters. If not they'll kill him and everyone he cares about.

Powers: Levitation, hypnosis, illusions, shape-shifting (vampire form, other people, mist, or animals), super strength and speed, ability but not desire to make other vampires, control of animals, mind reading, and rapid healing from any injury not inflicted on his heart or total decapitation.

Weaknesses: Bloodlust (if not fed or if he bleeds too much he can go crazy and try to kill people), fire, garlic, wolfsbane, holy water/crosses/other holy sybols from other religions, can eat normal food (no garlic), direct sunlight, extremely tired durring the day and unable to use most of his powers if awake at that time, stakes to the heart or decapitation, can enter a home unless invited but once he is invited he is immune to holy water, crosses, garlic, etc., and does not cast a reflection in mirrors.

He is new to his powers and can not control most of them at first or even knows he has many of them. Powers develop as time goes on.

Sam:  
He tried his best to save his brother from the curse of undeath, but failed by the slimmest margin. He feels really guilty about it, plus has all the same problems as any other teenager. He tries to play off his guilt by treaating his brother the same way, complaining about his Michael no longer has to worry about school and gets to "sleep in until dark". In addition between school and homework he studies monsters in books, movies, and comics so that he can help his brother protect the town from the looming threats of monsters and curses laid on it.

He also has a part time job at the Frog brothers' old comic shop.

Janis Frog (The Frog Sister):

Her brothers left town after the incident with the vampires. "We'd love to stick around and help, but we really don't want to be eaten." Letters sent home to a disbelieving family say that they have run into monsters on the road, but it's been a while since anyone has heard from them. The dad thinks the two are probably just hitchiking and making money as day laborers. He's just upset that without his sons it's only him and his daughter left to run the comic book shop.

Janis is completely different than her brothers. She's a fan of comic books, dressed in gothic outfits, and knows just as much about monsters and magic as her brothers but does not believe in them, thinking that her brothers were paranoid and crazy. She is a genius and is in the advanced science classes at school.

Her dad hired Sam and she notices him spending a lot of his time hanging around the comic book store and making orders for some of the more esoteric occult information. She is the official manager since her brothers leftr so she feels the need to boss him around and make him work instead of turning into a freak like her brothers. At first she thinks he's an idiot. Then she sees him and his brother fighting off monsters and doing things that defy science. She steps up to both help them and try to find some way to explain the strange things happening around her. The second part of that is driving her a little crazy and she begins to get as paranoid about the whole thing as her brothers.

Mom: (Yeah, that's right, I can't remember her name.)

When her boss died in an explosion of hellfire in her father's livingroom fireplace, Michael and Sam's mother was left as the sole employee of Max's shop. Not to mention the only person in the family who could work. She still does not entirely grasp Michael's new status as a vampire, but she's doing her best to live her life and keep her boys on the right track. She can not help them much with the monsters in the town, but she does make sure Sam stays in school. Still she understands that sometimes they need to fight monsters and will stand with them if she can, even though they try their best to keep her in the dark about it.

Max was so certain that he was going to marry her that he already had everything put in both their names, including official marriage certificates. So technically she owns everything he did.

Grandpa:

Having lived his whole life in Santa Carla the boy's grandfather actually used to work as a hunter for the town counsel. He would be paid large fees for taking down any monsters that got out of hand. He kept this from his wife and children, but retired when his wife was killed. Up until the vampires attacked his family most of the monsters in town had learned the hard way not to mess with him. Killing Max drove the point back home, so to speak. Up until then he had to let Max live, because he knew that despite the threat the vampires posed they also protected the town from other things.

In his spare time he seduces the local women and hunts animals for his taxedermy hobby. Now that Michael is a vampire he saves the blood, mixing it with human blood from the hospital(which he gets from one of the nurses) to keep Michael fed. He is also more than willing to teach the kids the tricks to fighting monsters… but only if they ask him. Otherwise he can't be bothered.

Shanon Blackfeather:

The last living descendant of the shaman who cursed the town and also a curandero (powerful good witch/priestess). Her father was head of the town council and kept them all reigned in, but was violently killed in the wake of Max's death (see later). She hates monsters, but at the same time is attracted to Michael and knows that he is trying to do the right thing despite his new nature. She is willing to protect and stand by him in the face of the rising evil. She knows a lot about magic, but not so much about monsters. Her father tried to protect her from that side of things. Up until his death she had been working with the Native American studies program for the local tribe and fighting the building of a casino in the area.

Powers: Breaking evil spells, driving off monsters, destroying monsters, rituals, knowledge of magic.

Weaknesses: Still new to the world of evil and unsure of her own power. A temper. Basically still human.

Jacob Frog:

His wife left him years ago (or was she taken?). He's completely oblivious as long as people buy his products. He's still pissed at his sons for running out on him. He forces his daughter to run the store whenever she can't talk her way out of it and hires Sam to work in the store because he does not want to bother with it. He's actually a Trekkie and would rather spend his time at home watching his huge DVD collection and while the kids are in school is more likely to be reading his own product than helping his customers unless they are making a purchase. He is very into the supernatural and science fiction, but remains completely blind to it in real life.

Thorn:

Max's Hellhound and daytime guardian. Basically he's a demon from hell and a shape-shifter. Most often he appears as a large white dog. The rest he is a man with platinum blond hair in a white suit (If possible played by Keifer Sutherland). When upset his eyes glow red. He can take on almost any other shape, but those two are his favorites. He wants Michael dead for killing Max and has other plans for the town. He takes over the town council by killing Lionel Blackfeather, Shanon's father.

Powers: Shape-shifting, black magic, devil-deals (souls for power/talent/beauty/etc.), immortality, super strength, and possessing other people.

Weaknesses: Good magic, good religious icons, salt, iron, demon control spells, and free will. People he possesses can fight back. He can't steal a soul unless he makes a deal. And he is slightly weaker (physically) than a vampire.

Deputy Tony Marino:

A fat lazy cop and a prime example of the town council's hiring practices. He is the number 2 cop in town and in the one who usually has final say except for the sheriff. He's a jerk who likes to abuse his power and uses it mostly to harrass the local teenagers. Naturally he knows nothing about what is going on in town and when some kid comes stumbling out of the woods covered in blood and mumbling about monsters he is more likely to arrest them than even look into the possibility. He and his subbordinants secretly steal from the police impound and evidence rooms and they know their places, obeying instantly when the sheriff or mayor or rich citizens tell them to leave something alone or go harrass a specific person. No questions asked.

Patrolman Steven Briggs:

The Highway Patrol are outside of the town's direct control, although many of the town council members have far reaching connections that can make things difficult for them. Briggs has seen many things, but does his best to ignore it when he can because in the past he did try to tell people and ended up with a reprimand, psychiatric exam, and being forced to patrol the outskirts of town. Still he is willing to help when and if he can and let the others do what they need to do to stop the monsters. He has a developing relationship with Michael and Sam's mother.

He does not like how the other cops in the area work, but has no power to do anything about it and is constantly reminded of that whenever he runs up against the Santa Carla Police Department.

The Town Council

The Frog brothers claimed that ghouls and werewolves occupied high positions on the town council. Like in most things involving monsters, they were right.

Douglas (Dug) Graves:

Town coroner and ghoul. He is completely neutral and does not care about good or evil. His job is to keep the supernatural from being found out about, falsifying police reports, and letting the council know when something new has shown up in town. He's just as happy to tell Michael and Sam what is going on as he is to help Thorn and the other council members. But he is an old man and gets upset when anyone asks him to do anything. He also will not simply spill any of the council's plans unless forced to and if forced tends to get beligerant and leave out important details.

Powers: Feels no pain, does not age, heals instantly unless burned to ashes (even if beheaded), can grow claws and fangs capable of biting through bone, mouth can stretch to encompass an entire human head.

Weaknesses: Fire. Can be controlled easily by vampires. Eats insects, rodents, and dead things and has few inhibitions about doing so in front of people. (Think Renfield if he were a lot grumpier)

Francis Morgan:

The town sheriff and head werewolf. He keeps everyone in town in line and does his best to keep the killing to a minimum. But he only obeys the will of the council, never thinking for himself. As long as nobody interferes with him or his pack (various townspeople) he's okay with any action reguardless of ethics. He briefly tries to stand up to Thorn and perhapse take over the coincil, but is easily and quickly beaten down. He hates vampires (mostly because they can easily beat up werewolves and sometimes did it for fun) and thinks (wrongly) that either he and his pack could do as good a job as the vampires in protecting the town, if given the chance.

Michael stands in the way of the council and if given half a chance he will gladly put down the town's last vampire. Unfortunately the council has plans for Michael and holds their dog in check… for now.

Powers: Turns into wolf-human form at will and to various degrees (full transformation to wolf to just growing claws or changing eye color). Immune from ALL damage not inflicted by silver. Can control all other werewolves in his pack as well as dogs. Superhuman strength and speed. Can make more werewolves. Hyper senses.

Weaknesses: Silver, overly sensitive sense of smell and sound, still ages, mood swings (sometimes losing control of his ability to appear human), and has to change on the full moon. He is half as strong as Thorn and much weaker than Michael.

Mayor George Sheffield:

Technically head of the town concil, but only in the official meetings when they are discussing new parks or development programs. He thinks Thorn is a land developer who has the town's best interest at heart. He, like his predisessors, is kept in the dark about what is really going on, and is simply a politician who is conscerened about not being replaced in the next election. He is steered like a puppet by the rest of the council.

Jaclyn Sheffield:

George's wife, the school principal, local bruja (evil witch), and real head of the council. She uses the people and supernatural creatures of the town for her own means. She does not like Thorn, who is trying to steer things his way, but thinks he is useful and can get her the things she needs for her own plans. She also knows what lurks on the edges of the town and realizes the need for Michael's continued existense. At least until she can find a better alternative. She does not appreciate him and his brother's interferance in the council's plans. She is also Shanon's cousin and hates her with a vengence because she is the only other person in town papable of really countering most of her spells and dark rituals.

While Max was around she had to keep her head down, because the old vampire was more powerful than her and did not like other people messing with his "food chain". Now that he is out of the way she can begin working on her own plans. It may take some time but she has it.

Powers: Dark magic, necromancy (raising zombies, controlling undead, stealing souls), demonology (conjuring up and controlling demons or ghosts), mind control, illusions, transforming others, and sucking the life from other people to maintain her youth (it's why she works at the school).

Weaknesses: Good magic and free will. While she could control Michael like a zombie, it is like controlling a puppet and render him useless and she needs him to fight other evil. She also needs to sleep and is physically the same as any other human and just as fragile to monsters. In order to keep her position on the council, at least until she no longer needs it, she needs to keep the town running and reign in the more chaotic elements, even if it means letting Michael and his family continue to exist.

Candy: Jaclyn's assistant. Nobody knows anything about her. She stands quietly behind Jaclyn and does as she's told without comment. She is efficient and does most of Janet's research on pretty much everyone in town. Whether she has any plans or desires of her own is uncertain. Is she Jaclyn's willing servant or is something else going on?

Powers: Unknown. She is a skilled martial artist and can incapacitate or kill people with minimal effort.

Weaknesses: Unknown.

Doctor Hugo Hernandez:

Head of the Santa Carla Hospital and mad scientist. He has committed various unethical experiments on people in the town and his biggest desire is to get his hands on a vampire so he can find out what makes them tick. Max would have never allowed that, but Michael is young and impressionable. Even if he can not force the young vampire physically, there may be other ways he can make the unholy undead submit. But if his experiemnt were to succeed, what new horrors might be unleashed?

His body is half organc and half mechnical, originally altered in the eighteen-hundreds and a combination of modent technology and ancient clockwork. Most of that is hidden by his clothes. He does his best as a general doctor, though that's only because he likes healthy test subjects.

Powers: He's a genius and can building machines capable of just about anything, making viruses and mutants, making friends (Frankenstein style. "I did it my way!"), and anything else he thinks up as he goes along.

Weaknesses: He has a huge ego and no conscience. This can be used agains him, especially when he finds out that Janis Frog may actually be smarter than him. (Janis is instrumental in destroying most of his plans.) His body requires constant maintinence and upgrades and has power requirements. He also has a difficult time understanding the more "magical" parts of the monsters and is looking for an explanation or a way to replicate those powers with science and fix their flaws.

Father Silas Goodman:

Sent by a covert section of the Vatican he has infiltrated the town and the council. The church feels that all sides of Santa Carla need to be destroyed. The council is run by evil monsters and in their eyes the town's master vampire is no better. He gladly offers his experience and advice to all sides, but is also secretly biding his time waiting for an oportunity to throw a wrench into everyone's plans and get as many of them killed as possible. Even if it takes the rest of the town down with them. The righteous will be saved after all.

In the meantime he runs the local church, confessional, and organizes various public activities for children, the elderly, and other people.

Powers: As a priest and truly righteous man he can use crosses, make holy water, and banish evil from his presence. He is trained in killing monsters and humans who do not subscribe to his faith. He is also a master manipulator with various degrees in psychology and sciences. When needed he can also call in other agents from the Vatican, many of them secretly planted in the town. He and the others see Santa Carla as bait for evil and use the town's curse to draw in and destroy as many monsters as possible.

Weaknesses: He has a hard time hiding his hatred of other religious beliefs (such as those of the Native Americans, witches, goths, people who do not go to church on Sunday, etc.) as well as any non-humans or anyone defending such things. He is physically human and just as vulnerable as any other, but if he is killed others will just replace him. But he has to do what he can to maintain his cover and not let the council or townspeople what he is really doing in god's name.

Theme Song: "People are strange… when you're a stranger…" Etc. Scenes from the show are played as it goes on.

Season 1 Epsiodes

Episode 1 Pilot

Opening (Episode 1 only):

(Scenes from the original movie play, replacing the original actors with the people that appear in in the current show. Sort of like how they never really mention the Buffy movie in the show except vaguely).

Michael's Voice: We came to Santa Carla so mom could get back on her feet. When we did I met some people… a boy named David and his friends. (Michael shown hanging out with biker-teens). The "wrong sort of crowd". I had no idea how wrong. (Scene shows David in full vampire form, fangs bared.) They fed me their blood and changed me. But I fought back. With the help of my brother and two uh… intersting guys known as the Frog brothers… we fought them and won. Sort of.

You see to change me back to normal I had to destroy the "head" vampire without killing anyone else first. I thought I had. (Scene shows David dying on deer horns). I was wrong. (Shows Max changing into a vampire. Then his death and grandpa getting out of the truck, walking to the fridge for a beer, and saying, "One thing about Santa Carla I never could stomach. All the damn vampires.")

(Switches to current actor, showing Michael standing alone in the dark, backlit by red lights. Camera zoons in on his vampiric face.) Now I'm one of the undead. Nothing can ever change me back. I try my best to stay good and not kill anyone, though it's not always easy and I do not always succeed. My family helps as much as they can. (Scenes show his brother and mother hugging him. His grandfather handing him a cup of blood).

Only now there's something else looming on the horizon. Dangers that dwarf even the horrors that we've faced before. (Scenes of monsters like demonic hellhounds, zombies, glowing eyes, etc.) And if we can't fight them, they will consume us, Santa Carla, and maybe the whole world.

Episode Summary: Michael is getting the hang of being a vampire (he sleeps hanging from a bar inside the closet of the room he shares with his brother). His mother is working at Max's electronic's store and pretends her son is not a bloodthirsty monster. Sam is smultaneously worried about his brother, who is not only a vampire now but also heartbroken after his ex-vampire girlfriend took the orphaned boy David had also tried to change and left town, but is also worried that Michael might eat him and keeps garlic and crosses around his bed, nailed to the door of his mom and grandfather's room, and sleeps with a stake and a bottle of holywater under his bed. When Michael wakes up he brushes his fangs in front of a mirror (not relfection) and then gets a coffee cup of blood from the fridge, which his grandfather absently puts there from his taxedermy hobby and mixes with hospital blood. "I hope you appreciate it. That nurse I'm wooing at the hospital is getting clingy."

Meanwhile there is a meeting going on at the town hall where the council is deciding what to do about Max's death. Arguments range from making Michael the new head of the council to killing him and finishing off the threat of vampires forever. Phrases like "You know we can't do that…" get thrown around without explanation. As the arguments get more heated people change, sprouting sharp teeth, fangs, claws, fur, glowing eyes, etc.

Then a white dog wanders in. They try to throw it out or maybe kill it, but suddenly and easily it morphs into a man in a white suit. They recognize him as Thorn, Max's demonic former servant. He begins wandering around making comments about how unorganized and powerless they all are. The sheriff (werewolf) stands up and tries to fight him, only to be easily slapped down.

One man stands up to defy Thorn, his accusations, and drive him out with logic. He begs the council to ignore the demon's words and says that no good can come of it. The camera pans back so all that is seen is their shadows on the wall. Thorn's turns into something horrible and rips the man's heart out. When we see him again he's bloody up to his wrist and dropping the heart to the floor. "Any more arguments?" The room is silent. "Very good. Then this is what we'll do."

Elsewhere Shanon Blackfeather wakes up, having had a vision of the whole thing. She laments her father's death and tried to come up with a plan on what to do. She goes to Michael for help, obviously not liking it, but not seeing any other choice. At the time (sunset) Michael is asleep and Sa is the only one home, doing his homework. He denies Michael is even there while Shanon argues and insists that she speak with the vampire. The sun sets, Michael wakes up, and appears at the top of the stares. He locks eyes with Shanon and tells Sam it's okay.

Shanon explains that Max was not just in charge of the vampires, but also in the town's protection from outside monsters. How they are attracted to the town and that only the power of the vampires kept them from destroying the whole place and everyone in it. Now that responsiblility falls to David. She offers him her help, if he will only help avenge her father's murder. She saw the faces of the council, but does not know who/what most of them are.

David turns her down at first. He does not want to get himself or his family involved in any more monster stuff than necessary. He sends her away disappointed and claiming that he doesn't care about anyone else but himself.

That changed when a bunch of good-old boy rednecks show up with guns. Werewolves all of them, and pick a fight with "that useless sack of undead crap". "All we gots to do is kill you all and we ain't got ta put uup with no more big bad vampires in this here town."

First they try shooting him, but that doesn't work. So they change into werewolves and attack him. Michael fights back, at first easily winning and getting help from their dog. But even when he knocks them down, breaks their knecks, drinks their blood, and busts their bones, they just get back up again. Soon they have him held down and they'ye tied up the dog (not wanting to hurt it even though he's still trying to attack them).

Sam tries to help, but when he tries to bean one of them with a silver candlestick they easily knock him back. He's knocked out and they gather around Michael. The sheriff steps into view and hefts a stake. He calmly walks over to the trapped vampire and makes comments about how "We don't need your kind around here any more." Michael tries to fight back. One of the werewolves tells the sheriff to hurry, because they can't hold im much longer.

The sheriff is just about to stake Michael when a shit rings out, blasting open the back of one of the werewolves holding Michael down. It falls dead, changing back to human and the hole in its back smoking. Michael breaks free and the werewolves turn to see his grandpa standing there, shotgun levelled at the sheriff.

"You're protecting a vampire?" The Sheriff is shocked.

"Yeah, well I'm old and I get confused. Especially when a bunch of hairy animals are trying to kill my grandson."

"I could have you arrested."

"And I could hunt you all down one at a time and mount your skins on my wall. You know to skin a werewolf you have to do it while they're alive so they don't change back. Haven't done it in ten years. I wonder if I still have the knack."

They trade a few more threats, but in the end the werewolves back off and leave, taking the dead one with them. Grandpa warns them not to come back. Then he and Michael help Sam up and they head inside. Michael looks at him and says he expects an explanation.

"Fine, but tell your mother and I'll shove a hunk of wood through your heart while you're sleeping," grandpa says.

He explains that for centuries monsters have been coming to Santa Carla just like the girl Shanon told them. Some, especially those that needed live humans to eat so they didn't die out, formed a council to keep it down. And grandpa used to work for them as part of a long line of hunters/enforcers who took out those who wouldn't follow the rules. If something showed up too strong for a human, that's where Max and the vampires came in.

"For every knight who wanders into a dragon's lair and slays the beast, there's about three hundred who end up getting killed first," as he puts it. "Only monsters can really fight monsters. It's why nobody ever did anything about them." He looks at Michael. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Episode 2: Elf Defense

In the dark of the night people hear motorcycles riding through town, revving their engines. Up above the moon is turning blood red. On people's porches cats hiss and run and the milk left in saucers for them vanishes, as if drunk by something invisible. Inhuman laughter is heard in the night.

Michael gets a message from the town council delivered by the sheriff. He has to participate in a motorcycle race. At first he refuses. They're monsters and they tried to kill him. Why would he help them?

Because if he doesn't the town will cease to exist. A pact was made long ago with dangerous creatures. Once every decade there is a race. It's why Max made someone like David a vampire in the first place. The race is dangerous and requires inhuman abilities just to go to some of the places. Over train track/bridges, up cliffs, over various obstacles. Through the town and around it. Plus their oppenents will cheat and try to kill them with weapons (swords, guns, etc.) and magic and by crashing into them. If Michael loses or doesn't participate, the entire population of Santa Carla will be taken away as slaves, the town will vanish to be replaced by virgin forest, and nobody will know they ever existed.

The sheriff thinks a werewolf could handle it, but the council doesn't agree.

Michael reluctantly agrees and goes out to meet the enemy. They look a lot like the same kinds of people David and his friends were. All black leather, motorcycles, and teenagers. If you ignore the solid black eyes, pointed ears, and bone white skin and hair.

Will Michael win the race? Or will Santa Carla be doomed forever?

Episode 3: Getting Froggy

Sam's mother inherits, technically, all of Max's things. The family thinks they might be rich. But he has not paid taxes in about a century so quickly everything but the electronics store is seized and now she has to run that too. Michael can get people to just give him money when he needs it (thank you vampire hypnosis), but Sam needs cash too. He wants comic books and other things. His mom can't afford it and David refuses, in big brother style, to help him. Sam mutters dark threats involving washing Michael's underwear in holy water and garlic juice.

Later he's in the comic shop. He's just browsing and the Frog brothers' father angrily asks if he plans to read everything or if he'll buy it. Sam admits his mom doesn't have much money and says that his friends the Frog brothers did not mind him reading. The man makes a few comments about his no good sons and how they took off, but then offers Sam a job. Money and the chance to read comics all afternoon? Who would say no to that? Mr. Frog just doesn't want to have to bother with it himself.

Sam's new immediate boss is the Frog Sister Janis. Despite what he thought the job was going to be like it turns out that she has a work ethic different than her brothers. And when Sam sees what she knows about vampires, she immediately pegs him as one of her brothers' crazy friends and wants nothing else to do with him.

Meanwhile the town council has sent word to some out of town vampires that Max is dead and the town could be theirs. All they have to do is finish off the last vampire in town: Michael.

Episode 4: School Sucks

Janis saw Michael and Sam facing off with the out of town vampires (some of whom may be back later, after they lick their wounds). She was actually impressed with the way Sam helped his brother win (he was the only fighter around who could soak himself down with holy water, garlic juice, and crosses, leaving him a weak human, but untouchable. Thanks to a stash of the stuff the Frog brothers left behind.) She is also a bit freaked out by the vampire thing being real and tries to find out what was going on, while at the same time denying the whole thing. "It was a bunch of guys in costumes, right?" Sam denies the whole thing and mimics her, claiming she must be crazy and imagined the whole thing.

Meanwhile the principal is still trying to get Sam processed (they did only move into town a month ago and they have been busy since then) and asks questions about why his brother has not shown up. Sam explains that his brother has dropped out for senior year and she begans asking questions like he's a delinquint, making Sam madder and madder, mostly because he blames himself for Michael's situation. Then the principal is called away to deal with a fight and tells Sam to wait there until she gets back.

He does, but smells something strange in the air. When he looks behind an unassuming door with a coat rack in front of it he finds a room with the walls painted red. Inside are burning black candles, various evil symbols, and a real human skull in a large circle. He closes the door quickly and sits down just before the principal gets back. Then he nervously makes excuses to leave.

He finds out that lately ten of his fellow students have disappeared. When he looks up the symbols online he finds that they are used in black magic. As part of a rtual to steal the lives of 13 children so that the witch can be young for another century.

He tries to tell Michael and his mother, but they think he's making it up at first. "you just started school and this is the best you can do to get out of it?" But then he points out that they share a house with a vampire, so Michael promises his mother he'll look into it. When he comes back from checking out the school he says everything is fine, but he's out of it and Sam suspects something strange is going on.

He goes to Shanon for help. She turns him down at first, still upset that Michael would not help her avenge her father. But when Sam explains about the missing kids she reluctantly agrees to help.

Janis is the thirteenth kid kidnapped, since the principal knows what a crappy father she has and how few real friends. She figures nobody will miss her. Sam and Shanon arrive in time to disrupt the ritual, but the fights ends in a draw. They also destroy the charm Shanon recognizing as for controlling vampires. The principal proves to be the superior sorceress and could kill them, but Sam threatens her with Michael and promises to smooth things over with the whole "mind control" thing if she lets them go. She reluctantly agrees and sends them on their way.

After they drop Janis off at the comic store (unconscious outside) Shanon gives Sam a ride home where Michael is waiting for them. She lets him out, gives Michael a look, but drives off without talking to him.

At school the next day another kid has gone missing. Sam hears about it from two other kids talking, but reluctantly keepshis mouth shut. Janis doesn't remember anything of the night before, but comments on waking up in the street and wants to know if Sam had anything to do with it. He looks at the principal who is passing by in the hall.

Episode 5: Team Player

Sam joins the school football team, mostly to impress girls, and is immediately benched. When he complains about it the team captain asks if he thinks he has what it takes to be a team player. When Sam says yes the captain bites him. It turns out that all of the main players are werewolves.

At first he keeps quiet about it. Even though Michael comments that he smells like wet dog now and their dog won't go near him. But as time goes on the wolf inside him get's stronger. He starts to do things like snarl at the Frog sister when she asks him questions. Then he runs off and painfully turns into a wolf fully, running through town all night until sunrise.

So he goes looking for a cure.

When he comes up empty both online and in the local library (which has an amazingly detailed occult collection) he goes to the team captain and asks if he can reverse it. The captain laughs and tells him that there is no cure, but that after his first full moon the wolf will take over completely and he won't care any more. He'll be part of the team.

With nowhere else to go Sam swallows his pride and goes to Janis for help. She does not really believe him. But she tells him that she heard that if aa werewolf can break the line by killing the werewolf that bit him before the first full moon, it might make him human again.

With only a day left Sam sneaks into his grandfather's den to get his shotgun and a silver buck-shot bullets. Janis, who followed him and thinks he's crazy, pushes him aside and makes him miss. She's just asking him what his problem is when the pissed off football playing werewolf transforms right in front of her, intending to kill them both.

There is a huge fight, Sam barely protecting Janis and taking a lot of damage. He transforms and the two werewolves duke it out with fangs and claws. Sam loses the fight, but just before the other werewolf can finish him off Michael appears and rips its heart out and tears his head off. He's still licking the blood off his fingers when Sam turns back into human. Janis sees him lying there nude, looks at Michael, then at the dead body that used to be a werewolf before her eyes roll up into her head and she faints.

A week later Sam is off the team, all of whom keep glaring at him. Plus there's a rumor going around that he did something to the captain (AKA the most popular kid in school) so everyone is making his life miserable. Except Janis who is now his only friend and the only one who knows what really happened. But she won't tell anyone because she wants to protect Sam's brother and nobody would believe her anyway. "But I can't be seen talking to you for a while," she adds and leaves him alone, oddly conflicted on whether or not she likes him.

And then someone hits him in the head with a twinkie.

Episode 6: The Great Espace

Three thieves are watching from a car as the sheriff drives by in an armored car as it leaves the bank. They mention that they have been watching the vault for a month, but this is the first time they've ever seen an armored car arrive and leave the bank with only one cop. Are the others busy? They decide to take the chance and grabbing masks from the glove compartment they start the car and follow him as he gets on the freeway.

The attack is good. They pull up like they're trying to pass and then one of them slaps a bomb on the side. The sheriff noticed as they pull ahead and only has a second to see the bomb before it goes off, flipping the car sideways.

Indestructable or not the sheriff is banged around in the car, bleeding and hurt for the moment. The thieves assume he's dead and head for the back of the car. The side is dented but they have a cutting torch. When they check out the lock on the back they see strange symbols carved on it and wonder about it, but cut the lock away anyway. Just as it falls off the sheriff crawls out of the cab and calls them idiots right before a huge pale arm of some creature reaches out and wraps its claws around the first one's head, pulling him in. Blood fountains out of the back while the others stare dumbfounded. Something huge gets out of the back and they stare up at it as it casts an ant;ered shadow over them. Then the screaming starts.

An hour later the highway patrol pulls up to see the SCPD "handling" the situation. He wonders about the destruction, and the large footprints leading off the side of the road, but they quickly stonewall him. Pissed off her decides to investigate anyway.

In doing so he finds an awful lot of unsolved missing persons cases in Santa Carla and a file on someone named Michael. He goes to investigate and is told by the nice and pretty lady he meets at the house that her son is out (it's daylight). He pushes and she decides to distract him by asking him out.

That night there is a call on the answering machine in grandpa's den. He is out on a date, but through the wall the boy's hear the sheriff. "It's Francis. God I hate having to be the one to tell you this,m but we screwed up. We finally found a way to kill it so we took it out of the vault and were moving it out of town. Some idiots thought it was money and blew the truck and… it's loose. And we don't know how to catch it. We need your help. It's eaten twelve people already, including the morons who let it out."

Suddenly their grandpa comes up behind them and puts his arms over their shoulders. "How would you boys like to help me with a little job?"

Episode 7: Day of the Dead

It's Halloween and it turns out that Santa Clara has a curfew. Heaily enforced by the police. No trick-or-treating. And with good reason. Every November first headless dead bodies are found scattered all over town after hoodlums run rampant through the streets on motorcycles.

It seems the truth is that on Halloween David and his friends spent their nights going around town and decapitating the zombies that start to rise that night and wander the town. Sam finds out by reading a local tabloid written and self published by a local crackpot. He tells Michael who goes to the local coroner for an explanation. The "man" is surprised that this newspaper writer knows about that, but admits that it is the truth. He admits this while knawing on one of the corpses in his care.

Michael goes out on his bike with a baseball bat to take out the zomies. He actually has fun, especially when he outruns both the cops and his mom's new Highway patrol sort-of boyfriend.

Little does he know that the writer of the tabloid Teri Flynn, is up looking for proof of the zombie-vampire massacre night rumors she had heard. When she sees Michael out fighting them she is shocked. Then a group of them get's in a lucky shot and bite him, spilling some of his pink goey blood on the street before he takes them down. He drives off to do the job while the writer goes to examine the street. Seeing the strange pink goo she bends down and touches it, then takes a little and puts it to her lips, licking it to try to identify what it is.

Michael begins to have dreams in which he is hunting and killing inocent people. First a mugger, but then men, women, and children. When he wakes up he sees on the news that the people he dreamed of are actually dead. "Animals bites" is the official reason. Mnichael thinks he might be killing people without meaning to, some kind of uncontrollable vampire thing. So he has Sam lock him down for the night.

It turns out that the new vampire is being advised by Thorn, who is of course encouraging the bloodlust. And he tells her that all she has to do to become the new head vampire in town, which will land her all the "stories" she could want, is kill the only person standing in her way. And if possible his entire family.

Episode 8: Royal Rumble

Michael and the sheriff wake up together in cages. One is covered in crosses, the other is made of silver. Both are wearing strange collars. At first they blame one another and then realize that neither is responsible. That is when unresponsive men use forlifts to move the cages (bouncingf them against the sides) into a large room filled with similar cages. Some contain other vampires and werewolves. Both monsters can tell that they are all alphas or head vampires. Others contain different creatures.

They soon find out that they are going to be forced to fight one another. Some of the most powerful monsters in the world, head to head, until there's only one left.

Episode 9: The heart of the matter

Sam is in the hospital getting his arm fixed when Janis comes to visit him. Since finding out about the supernatural things in town she has been getting involved in true Frog fashion. She tells Sam that she thinks something strange is going on at the hospital. He doesn't really believe her because she's getting all paranoid and obsessive about it, just like her brothers, and she sets off to prove she is right.

Soon she finds her weay to a secret room where a doctor is sewing together bits of left over vampires (mostly scaveneged from the fight at Michael's place the night they killed Max. It has Teri's face, David's brain, and hits and pieces of the others. She takes a look at the man's notes and finds that he temporarily brouht ti to life before, using werewolf hearts. But the body eventually sucks it dry until it turns to dust. The only way he can make it live long enough for him to find out what makes it tick, is if he can get his hands on a fully in tact vampire heart. Preferably from the head vampire.

Just as she is about to leave he finds her, and reveals that he is not exactly human. A quick jolt from the strange glove on his left hand and she is out for the count.

Meanwhile Sam is conscerned and when Michael comes to visit he tells his brother about Janis's theory. Then they both remember that to date, all the Frogs have a pretty good record for this sort of thing. They decide to go looking for her.

Soon they are racing through the bowels of the hospital, trying to outrun an unkillable monster that wants Michael's heart and its revenge.

Episode 10: Demon Lover

Mom has been going out with Patrolman Briggs for a while now. He's a little tough on he kids and Sam is unsure about him Michael on the other hand, seems to be getting special attention. Still his mom likes the guy and he isn't a vampire, so he is doing his best to control himself for her sake. Though he does play a few tricks with illusions, making him think his food has bugs in it and things.

But then one night he is out cruising and he sees them on a date. His mother is happy, but in the window next to them he sees Thorn reflected instead of Briggs.

Is the policeman possessed? Or has he been killed and replaces?

Michael does not want to make a mistake so he goes to a local priest for help, waiting outside the church until he man is closing up, and asks for help. How do you banish a demon? Preferably without killing your mother's boyfriend? He tells him, but Michael will need help. He can't even handle most of the materials involved or perform the rites needed without risking his own destruction.

So he goes to Shanon and offers her the chance to get revenge on her father's killer. She is still pissed at him, but decides to go for it. But as they work together Michael wonders if she will settle for killing Thorn, or if she might decide to take out Michael while she's at it.

Episode 11: Dancing the Night Away

Principal Jaclyn is ready for another move and this time she will gain all kinds of new powers. With the coming of a lunar eclypse and the alignment of stars she can draw down enough power to make herself a god. Sure the rite will kill every one of the students, but in exchange for all that power it should be worth it. She has been waiting three hundred years for this chance.

When the "School Dance" is announced Sam and Janis awkwardly ask each other. Not that anyone else is lining up to ask the school freaks out. But like Sam says, "My brother never went a year without getting asking to go to a dance and I'm damned if I will." Sam's mom gets asked to chaperone the dance, but has to work. She asks Michael to do it for her and he says yes, using it as an excuse to take Shanon out on a date.

Early on Sam and janis are just awkwardly looking at one another, since neither knows how to dance. Then Janis asks if he wants to sneak out and make-out in the janitor's closet instead. He doesn't hesitate to say yes and even though the doors are locked, that would hardly stop a Frog.

About an hour later Sam and her come out of the closet, still kissing. But he's afraid that his brother will wonder where he went and tell his mother. Janis calls him a loser, but they walk back to the gym, hand in hand. When they get there everyone is doing to geekiest dance they've ever seen.

Everyone. Including Michael and Shanon.

Shocked Sam goes up to Michael to ask him what is going on. His brother ignores him and keeps dancing. Soon they realize that nobody in the room can stop and none of them are in control of themselves. But Shanon, using her own powers, manages to break free temporarily and warn them that Jaclyn is up to something and they need to stop her.

Episode 12: The Perfect Date

Sam is getting used to having a girlfriend when a new boy comes on the scene and begins making advances on Janis. Getting jealous he starts a fight and they officially break up. When he sees her going out with the new guy on the kind of dates he can't afford to take her on, he gets suspicious and tells her that there's something wrong with him and tries to drag her away. She tells him that they aren't together any more and she is not going to let him ruin it for her.

Sam decides to prove his point and soon finds out that the boy is the newest incarnation of the monster he and Michael fought in the hospital. New and imrpoved, but with David's brain. It plans to get its revenge on Michael by going through his little brother.

He goes to tell Janis, but she is already aware. Apparently she knew from the start and was using herself as bait and even faked the breakup with Sam so she could trap him. After all she heard how the vampires worked and figured they would try the same thing eventually. When a handsome guy came out of nowhere and hit on her she knew it had to be a trap.

But then Sam asks her two questions. "How do you plan to kill something that doesn't die?" Even though it's made out of vampires sunlight does not seem to be doing anything. Then he asks, "Wait, you don't think I'm handsome?" She pats him on the cheek, suggests he grow into his features a bit more, and then leads the way to the hospital and a high noon showdown with the good doctor and his creation.

Episode 13: We Belong Dead

An army of Christian soldiers had descended on Santa Carla, intent on wiping out the monsters. Sure more will just take their place later, but the current batch os creatures' ability to hold off all invaders has proven them to be the most dangerous. Kill them off and all you have left are the small fry.

And if a few casualities (re: the entire population of Santa Carla) are killed in the crossfire, god will sort out who is good and evil. The monsters must die.

Soon everyone, good and evil, are forced to act together against thousands of armed fanatics. Michael wonders if any of them survive and whether or not they should.

Author's Note

I would love to see a Lost Boy's television series. And I firmly believe that a vampire hero can exist, and not kill a bunch of people, without being a whiny loser who regrets being a vampire. I see michael as more accepting what he is now, without going overboard. Not starving himself so that he eventually goes crazy or complaining all the time about the long lonely nights. It helps when there are way worse monsters out there.

Plus the Lost Boys is one of the best vampire movies ever made. They even used an image from it for the cover of the Vampire Book. But at the same time you can't get all the same people for the cast, mostly because most of them are about fifty by now. I hope you at least like the idea. I had to get it out of my head.

And if anybody who reads this has any connections to television and movies, consider turning this into a real TV series, even if you don't use my ideas for it.


End file.
